Phone Calls From Family And Friends
by Lissabeth Caine
Summary: Bella looses her phone, but the thing is that no one else knows. This story is about Bella's family/friends and what they say on messages to her. Also, what is going on on the other side of the messages. whatever is happening to or around the person who is calling Bella.
1. Alice will be Alice

Hey guys this is my very first fanfiction! I hope you like it

(Information about this story) READ ME!

The answering machine goes off every time before the beep, but just so it doesn't get repetitive I only put it at the top of the page.

The story takes place after Breaking Dawn.

If a line is in _italics_ it means that the background of the phone call.

Chapter 1: Alice will be Alice

**Answering machine**; _Hi, you've reached Bella Cullen. I am unable to answer your call right now please leave a message after the beep and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks._

_**Beep…**_

Alice_:_ Hey Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping later. Call me back ASAP!

(45 minutes later)

_**Beep…**_

Alice: Hey Bella, I was calling to see why you didn't call me back from earlier. But, I can see that you still aren't answering. We are WASTING PRECIOUS SHOPPING TIME! Call me back. Bye.

(33 minutes later)

_**Beep…**_

Alice: BELLA! Why the hell aren't you answering me? I understand that you might be ignoring me because you don't want to go shopping but just think you know me. I mean you KNOW me. I am not above threats Bella. I will begin torturing Edward if you don't call me or answer the next time that I call.

Mkay BYE BELLA!

(20 minutes later)

_**Beep…**_

Alice: ISABELLA CULLEN! WHERE IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU? You are beginning to worry Eddie. (Edward growls)

_Edward: I told you to NEVER call me that!_

Alice: Oh Eddie calm down. If you don't get your wife to call me back soon you will regret it. And I'm talking a full blown makeover! You won't be Edward when I am done with you, you will be Edwina! HAHAHAHAHAHA. Well Bella, you know your choices. Call me back or Eddie will suffer the consequences. Bye Bella.

(11 minutes later)

_**Beep…**_

Alice: Bella, you were warned. (Evil laugh) Edward is going to get a makeover. Bye bye to Bella's husband. Hello to Bella's wife!

_Edward: ALICE DON'T COME NEAR ME WITH THAT CURLING IRON! _

_Rosalie: Oh Edward this will go a lot easier if you just stop fighting us and sit still._

Alice: I see, Bella that you have chosen your husband's fate. Well more fun for Rose and I. Seriously Bella you need to call me back! We need to go SHOPPING!

(72 minutes later)

_**Beep…**_

Alice: Well your "hubbie" looks beautiful Bella. (Hysterically laughing)

_Emmett: Eddie you look hawt, I would date you if I wasn't married to Rose. (Smack) Sorry Rosie._

_Jasper: (Hysterically laughing) too….many…. emotions…. HAHAHHAHAHHAH._

_Edward/Edwina: All of you are dead. You better start running now. (Crashing noise)_

Alice: Ummmmm, Bella I have to go. Call me back! Bye!

(19 minutes later)

_**Beep…**_

Alice: Bella I have come to the conclusion that you are ignoring me, because you just don't want to go shopping and that you don't care what happens to your husband because of it. Still everyone else is worried so call anyone back. Just remember I will find you and bring you shopping Bella! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!

I hope you guys liked my first chapter! Please Review if you have anything to say, but please keep from being inappropriate or just plain mean. Thank you so much for reading! Bye guys!

**Last note: For the next chapter I will write what happened in this chapter from the characters Point of Views (Edward, Alice, Rosalie, etc.) It won't be in the same format as this. **


	2. Alice will be Alice Part 2

**Hey guys here is part 2 of Alice will be Alice. Thank you to those who reviewed and who added my story as a favorite. It means a lot to me. Thanks a bunch! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Information about this story) READ ME!**

**The story takes place after Breaking Dawn. **

**The answering machine goes off before the **_**Beep**_** every time.**

**Rosalie and Bella are friends. They don't hate each other.**

Chapter 2: Alice will be Alice (Part 2)

**Answering machine**; _Hi, you've reached Bella Cullen. I am unable to answer your call right now please leave a message after the beep and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks._

_(Alice's Point of View) _

I bounded down the stairs ready to go shopping with Rose for the entire day. I was so excited and I couldn't wait to leave because I hadn't bought anything in three whole days! Rose was sitting on the couch reading her latest edition of _Vogue Italia _waiting for me, when the guys walked into the house, just getting home from their weekend hunting trip. I sat down on the couch next to Rose and asked "Hey Edward, have you talked to Bella at all lately?"

"No, I haven't talked to her in a while. Why do you want to kn…." he questioned "I wanted to see if she wanted to go shopping with us today. But I guess that I can just give her a call then." I answered, cutting him off.

Edward just rolled his eyes at me as I dialed Bella's number. She didn't pick up, and just thinking that we would have to put off our shopping trip by any amount of time made my mind go chaotic. I listened to Bella's answering machine voice impatiently and FINALLY it ended.

**Beep… **

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping later. Call me back ASAP!" I was very antsy and I was beginning to bounce up and down on the couch. Jasper joined me on the couch and pulled me onto his lap while quietly laughing at my bounciness.

(40 minutes later)

Okay, I think that Jasper began to worry about me. All I was doing was shaking my leg! I mean really! I don't know but it could have been because I started to shake the entire house in doing so, but really IT'S A HOUSE! I know that it in fact cannot feel anything because it is an inanimate object for god's sake!

_(Jasper's Point of View)_

I was becoming more and more anxious by the minute because of my wife. I love her so much and she is so tiny! I don't understand how someone so small can have and produce so much energy! She was still sitting on my lap and she began to dial Bella's phone number again. She was growing more and more agitated with every moment that Bella wasn't answering.

_**Beep…**_

"Hey Bella, I was calling to see why you didn't call me back from earlier. But, I can see that you still aren't answering. We are WASTING PRECIOUS SHOPPING TIME! Call me back. Bye." I sat there laughing at her; she was so adorable when she was impatient. "Honey, why don't you and Rose just go without Bella today?" I suggested to her, looking at Rose to hope that she would quickly agree with me. Alice's emotions were getting to be a little bit too much. I think that I was starting to send out waves of excitement towards Emmett and Edward, because they started ballroom dancing (at a vampire pace) together to music that Esme was softly playing on the other side of the house.

_(30 minutes later)_

_(Alice's Point of View)_

I was literally jumping up and down at this point. I WANT TO GO SHOPPING NOW! I really wanted to go, but I wanted Bella to come with us! I knew that she was ignoring me because it had never taken her this long to respond to me before. If she didn't answer me then I would just keep calling. Then it hit me! I was going to threaten Bella by giving Eddie a makeover and make him look like a GIRL! MUHAHAHAHAHHAH! It was the perfect plan! I began to call Bella's cell phone again so that I could let her know what her options were.

_**Beep…**_

"BELLA! Why the hell aren't you answering me? I understand that you might be ignoring me because you don't want to go shopping but just think you know me. I mean you KNOW me. I am not above threats Bella. I will begin torturing Edward if you don't call me or answer the next time that I call. Mkay BYE BELLA!" I said the last part sweetly and hung up.

_(15 minutes later)_

Now, I was getting mad. This was ridiculous. At least she could call, or something! Even to just let me know that she didn't want to go shopping! I mean honestly, people these days. I was going to give her one last chance to save her husband.

_**Beep…**_

As soon as the recording ended I began yelling at her because I was so mad that she made me wait longer than necessary to go shopping! "ISABELLA CULLEN! WHERE IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU? You are beginning to worry Eddie." The nickname got on his nerves and he then growled at me, and I smiled sweetly and stuck my tongue out at him. That caused him to yell at me, not that I was even listening or even cared what he was saying. I then replied, "Oh Eddie calm down. If you don't get your wife to call me back soon you will regret it. And I'm talking a full blown makeover! You won't be Edward when I am done with you, you will be Edwina! HAHAHAHAHAHA. Well Bella, you know your choices. Call me back or Eddie will suffer the consequences. Bye Bella." to whatever he had said after I stuck my tongue out at him.

_(10 minutes later)_

_(Rosalie's Point of View)_

Alice was calling Bella for what seemed like the billionth time. I mean if she didn't want to go shopping with us then that was her choice, but did we have to wait all day! I mean I love Alice and all but sometimes she can be stubborn. Even though we didn't end up going shopping I still had fun with attempting to get Edward to give him a makeover. Alice began to leave Bella a message telling her that it was too late to save Eddie.

_**Beep…**_

"Bella, you were warned." Alice started and then laughed evilly before finishing. "Edward is going to get a makeover. Bye bye to Bella's husband. Hello to Bella's wife!"When Alice started the message Edward began to slowly back out of the room hoping that no one had seen him. I had, and apparently so had Alice. She advanced towards him with her cordless curling iron. Edward yelled at her to back off and that made me smile as I replied to him. "Oh Edward this will go a lot easier if you just stop fighting us and sit still." We were getting closer and closer to him and by that time we were outside in the backyard. Alice finished leaving a message because Edward had started to run. "I see, Bella that you have chosen your husband's fate. Well more fun for Rose and I. Seriously Bella you need to call me back! We need to go SHOPPING!" and with that she hung up.

We ended up enlisting the help of our husbands, Emmett and Jasper, to help us catch and tie down little Eddie darling. So, for the next hour in a half or so we dolled up Edward and made him into a beautiful woman! Alice had insisted on calling Bella…. AGAIN to let her know that Edward no longer looked like a man.

_(Edward's Point of View)_

_**Beep…**_

I was planning to kill all of them. One by one. Very slowly. I had looked ridiculous. They had tortured me for over an hour! They made my hair curly and had even curled my EYELASHES!

It was absolutely awful. And Alice had to go make it worse by calling my beautiful wife to tell her. "Well your "hubbie" looks beautiful Bella." She could barley talk she was laughing so hard. I was going to kill her, and on top of that Emmett had to go and say what no man who was married to a gorgeous woman and looked like the hulk should say. "Eddie you look hawt, I would date you if I wasn't married to Rose." That caused Rosalie to hit him over the back of the head. "Sorry Rosie." He muttered in response. Poor Jasper was rolling on the floor hysterically laughing because of all the emotions in the room. I had to think for a minute and think of how he had helped them catch me and torture me. I didn't feel bad for him any longer after that. "All of you are dead. You better start running now." I said calmly. Then I threw Jasper through the front window when he wasn't paying attention because he was laughing. . I was seething with rage. Alice quickly had ended the message to Bella and began to run. Smart girl.

_(17 minutes later)_

_(Alice's Point of View)_

Edward had calmed down a touch but he was still pissed. I was hiding in a tree near the dog reservation. I wasn't happy to be there because it smelled terrible but I figured that Edward wouldn't come looking for me this close to the mongrels' territory. I decided to call Bella one last time to let her know that I knew she was ignoring me, and that I would find her….. I would find her and bring her shopping.

_**Beep…**_

"Bella I have come to the conclusion that you are ignoring me, because you just don't want to go shopping and that you don't care what happens to your husband because of it. Still everyone else is worried so call anyone back. Just remember I will find you and bring you shopping Bella! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" _That is a promise,_ I thought to myself as I hung up my phone and sunk into the dense leaves on my hiding tree.

**So guys/gals what did you think? This chapter took me a long time to write! I will try to update at least 1 time every week or every other week. Thanks for reading. Please leave me suggestions on who should call next Bella next (not Edward) sorry I think that he would just get sad and depressed and annoying so I would like to do anyone but him. Review please (nice things) Thank you! Bye guys!**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER! I need your help!

Hey guys, I need your help. If you guys want me to continue this story please give me advice on who to call Bella next. Thanks guys. I'm sorry for this, I just have o clue who to do next.


End file.
